


斯文·敗類(15)

by bluewind02



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 8





	斯文·敗類(15)

金絲眼鏡老師澤 x 叛逆天才校霸九

零九眼底的深情，令鋒澤徹底的迷失了方向。他慎重的問了他的想法，而不是用情慾來征服他，都是因為太在乎，太在乎鋒澤的一切。

這份被人捧在手心的感覺，讓鋒澤心頭滿滿的幸福。

是的，他還是他的哥哥，也還是他的老師，但又如何呢？在他面前的人，只是單純一個陳零九，無論有多少身份擺在他們之間，都無法掩蓋心底熾熱的情感。

鋒澤好像是被強烈的荷爾蒙迷得昏了頭，又像是從來沒有如此的清醒，感知到自己的需要，輕輕的點了頭，隨之而來是嘴上的一個吻。

零九吻得溫柔而細膩，如火的溫度從雙唇交接之中傳遍了鋒澤全身，燒紅了敏感的耳朵、本來白皙的臉頰，還有身上不可言狀的部分。

儘管是慢節奏的挑逗，霸道的零九依然掌握了這場遊戲的主導權，舌頭曖昧的流連鋒澤每一顆貝齒，還有餘閒勾引鋒澤的小舌，耐心的等到鋒澤鼓起勇氣回應，才壞心眼的重重的吸吮了一下，害他一陣酸軟，然後轉移陣地，欺負鋒澤的小耳朵。

耳邊的漉漉的水聲充斥著鋒澤的聽覺，零九的舌頭靈巧的描繪著他的輪廓，溫暖的嘴巴含住他耳垂，像小孩在品嚐糖果一樣，無比珍愛的細嚥慢嚐，多重感官的刺激讓鋒澤整個顫抖了。

然而耳朵的充實卻彌補不了嘴巴的空虛，習慣了零九之後，一下子沒了纏繞的對象，鋒澤的小舌不自覺地溜了出來尋求零九，透明的津液掛在嘴角，加上潮紅的雙頰和迷離的眼神，簡直就是挑戰男人的極限。

零九低哼一聲，兩指伸進鋒澤的嘴巴，馬上就被鋒澤一口含住，還不甘寂寞的呑吐著那可以彈奏出優美樂曲的手指。零九忍不住輕笑：「哥，這樣我會忍不住⋯⋯」還一邊解開鋒澤的襯衣。

鋒澤聞言鬆開了零九的兩指，無辜的盯著大人，那眼光讓零九著迷的湊了上去，磨了磨鋒澤可愛的鼻尖，不禁感嘆，明明是自己大兩三年的人，卻有一種永遠長不大的感覺。

襯衫下面的肌膚白如凝脂，零九並不是第一次看到，卻是第一次帶著濃烈的情感去觸碰這片雪白，柔軟的感覺讓他愛不釋手，於是動情的咬上了鋒澤胸前的嫣紅，敏感的人兒「嚶嚀」一聲。

「不要忍著，我喜歡聽。」零九性感低沉的聲線足以撩撥鋒澤心深處，唇舌所到之處都是烽火四起，隨著零九的指揮，鋒澤動情的低哼：「嗯、嗯、呀、嘶⋯⋯」

戰火最後燒到最後的防線。

零九溫柔的褪下鋒澤貼身的褲子，然後熟練的解開自己的皮帶，啪的一聲丟在地上，聲音清脆卻有強烈的暗示，讓鋒澤不禁心頭一顫。

即使已經見過無數次，鋒澤卻還是會被零九的尺寸震懾到，這是第一次，堅挺的灼熱抵住他的，濕透的下半身在互相廝磨，零九依然照顧到上面的部分，極盡挑逗的吻來引誘小白兔。

二人吻得越激烈，鋒澤卻平白生出一份空虛，需要零九來填滿。

「小九⋯⋯」鋒澤顫抖著手牽起零九，帶著他來到後面的禁地，零九沒有想到，他的寶貝居然這麼快就準備好，心情好的親他一口作為獎勵，然後掏出套子，用潤滑細心的伸出一指給他緩緩擴張。

身體裡面首次有異物的感覺讓鋒澤不是很適應，他撒嬌似的扭動著，輕輕的「嗯、哈、嗯、哈」，抵住鋒澤的灼熱似乎又大了一圈。

加到兩、三指之後，零九在摸索之中忽然按壓到一個點，鋒澤像觸電一樣全身顫慄，「啊～」

零九惡趣味的在鋒澤耳邊用氣音問：「是這裡吧？」指尖使力在那邊盤旋打轉，鋒澤一下子就失控尖叫：「啊、啊、不要！九～別、啊～」

一向克制自持的邱老師，對於這極致的快感，是既享受，又有一點羞澀，不敢過於沉淪，雙手抵在零九胸前，欲拒還迎的樣子令零九徹底丟了耐性和理智。

一把轉過鋒澤，緊抱著他的背，雙唇貼在他後頸上，「忍一下⋯⋯」便挺身而進。

已經經歷過開拓的鋒澤沒有想像中的不適，只是花了一點時間去習慣零九的碩大，而這份被心愛的人充實的感覺，讓鋒澤幸福得雙眼通紅，但怕零九覺得，自己是被他弄痛了，所以咬住手指不敢哭。

零九厚實的胸膛緊貼著鋒澤的背，強力的心跳聲有滿滿的安全感，被情慾渲染過沙啞的聲音鼓勵著鋒澤：「好棒⋯⋯哥、你裡面好暖⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

鋒澤一緊張便夾緊了一些，零九「嘶～」的一聲，輕輕的拍了鋒澤的屁股一下，「還不行、別太緊了、不然我要去了⋯⋯」

鋒澤的手腳卻更是緊繃，「啊」的一聲流露出他對於零九小懲罰的真實感覺，零九輕笑：「喜歡嗎？」又拍了鋒澤的屁股一下，這次力度稍微更重了一下。

鋒澤的小傢伙更是腫得通紅，零九留意到他難耐的表情，卻故意堵住他的鈴口，滿手都是透明的泛濫，「不準、我們一起！」然後抓緊鋒澤精瘦的腰身瘋狂的抽插，鋒澤的穴口也越咬越緊，逐漸變成一場激烈的角力。

「啊、啊、啊、啊、啊～」最後兩人在無盡的快感和喘息同時釋放了。

「抱一會兒，先不要出去。」鋒澤軟糯的聲音讓零九沒轍，可愛的小兔子窩在他懷裡，還滿足的吸了吸鼻子，絲毫沒有察覺到危險的到來。

「好，」零九從善如流，「那你不要後悔。」

感受到體內的火熱逐漸甦醒，鋒澤驚叫：「欸、先不～」

「晚了。」

零九的成年禮是一夜無眠。


End file.
